On Your Mind
by goodbye wonderland
Summary: - "Maybe, it's because I can't get you out of head," - He missed Rachael. - Nigel/Rachael. & more.


**Title:** On Your Mind  
**Author:** Kameko-Lullaby  
**Summary:** He missed Rachael.  
**Pairing**(_s_): Implications of the canonical  
**Words:** 608  
**A/N:** I love writing one-shots because it's as far as my attention span can hold out. Anyway, I really don't know if this makes sense in the slightest. I was highly bored and just felt like writing something. And I'm sicker then a dog at the moment. Bronchitis sucks ass. Well, I shall shut up now so you can read. Oh, and if you do the math, they are sixteen in this piece.

-

-

-

The TND was in an entire different spectrum then the KND that much was for certain. The turn-out of their mission was proof enough of that. A simple unpredicted strike from the TEENZ and they were wiped out.

The C.O.O.L.B.U.S was now a scrap-heap in a clearing a mile back. Hoagie claimed he could fix it simply with the spare tools he kept with him at all times. Having known the American boy for six-years now, he had enormous faith in him, but night had fallen on their crash-site quite quickly.

Nigel sighed.

That was why they were in the cave now.

Kuki was the one who had found their make-shift shelter after arguing that she would not sleep out in the open no matter how many space-blankets they had or that her boyfriend, Wally, would be at the most, six _freakin'_ inches away. Nigel had simply shrugged and sent her, Abby and Numbuh Four to locate _somewhere_ they could rest. Even if a bear or something did come to where they were settled, the Japanese girl was more likely then not to make friends with it.

Yes, even a sharp-toothed large mammal could fall victim to Numbuh Three's warm-hearted ways.

Despite himself, Nigel smiled into the flickering darkness that surrounded him and his comrades. The flames of their little fire were beginning to waver- wisps of smoke floating to the ceiling. A wheezing howl filled the air and the cave went black.

He shivered involuntarily with the sudden breeze.

It was the middle of summer and not cold in any slightest stretch of the imagination but, still. Gathering the blanket that was thrown over his shoulders closer under him, he let his blue-grey flicker to his teammates.

Kuki was contently snuggled up to Wally's chest, her slender arms wrapped loosely around his neck. The Australian had one large well-muscled arm around her waist, holding her possessively yet, almost tenderly to him. His other arm was currently underneath her, its fingers curling into the silky tendrils of her raven-hair. It was very much a lovers' embrace.

And yet Kuki had basically asked her leader to join it.

Nigel could almost laugh at the memory of only a few hours ago. It was so very obvious by the look that Numbuh Four gave him after his girl's innocent suggestion that he wasn't keen on sharing Kuki's attention with anyone. _Ever._

The British boy had politely refused. Kuki had pouted for a second but, quickly curled herself into Wallabee's arms. The blond teenager could find no reason to deny her entry.

Hoagie had asked him to join him next but, it was clear it was a half-hearted suggestion from the way his fingers threaded between Abby's own slender ones. They were now cuddled up against a far wall, a blanket over their laps and her head on his shoulder. All of his tools were spread around the twosome, reflecting an almost invisible light into the near jet-blackness of the shadows.

_The light from the warmth of a first love,_ Nigel mused almost bitter sweetly.

He adored his team and was entirely glad they had all finally owned up to their feelings instead of dancing on the line between friends and something so much sweeter. It was better then having to cut the awkwardness and tension with a knife and yet -

He shut his eyes tight, willing sleep to come.

Strands of golden blond and a pair of sky-blue eyes danced in his head.

His heart thudded with longing. And even though he was surrounded by people, loneliness was a cold weight in his chest.

It was moments like this that made him miss Rachael.

* * *

Codename: Kids Next Door © Tom Warburton


End file.
